


Filthy Rewards

by GenuineGayGraces



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Graphic Description, Hot Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineGayGraces/pseuds/GenuineGayGraces
Summary: A down and dirty day in the BokuAka residence.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 162





	Filthy Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... this is probably the dirtiest thing I've ever done, sorry if it's too descriptive and if it takes too long to get hot,  
> *rimming begins at " Akaashi shook and hummed in frustration for being left in the dark of whatever diabolical plan his lover had in mind, that was until, suddenly.."  
> oral begins at "The raven made them leave each other, lips puckered as he gasped out “, I’ll take care of you now, so please relax” he blushed furiously as Bokuto gaped at the words"  
> anal begins at "Anything for my Keiji baby” Bokuto said as he leaned into the laying body, giving the whining man a peck on the lips and each nipple, the waiting male begged a second time."  
> Please stay holy people  
> Also, this is my 1st time doing smut

It was a quiet day in the BokuAka residence, the diligent Akaashi making lunch for the two while Bokuto tidied up the living room. The owl resembling man got to spend all his days with his beautiful boyfriend and couldn’t feel a slice of hesitation, the domesticity of the pair was something that completed Bokuto. Coming back to reality, the cleaning owl finds a vase that was particularly dusty and begins giving the object a nice wipe with the Swiffer duster. A quiet “ouch” that Bokuto heard from the kitchen was enough to make the man protective of Akaashi forget the vase and go find the source of Akaashi’s pain. What Bokuto set his eyes upon was something he never knew he needed in his life. 

Standing there next to the oven in nothing but a lacy black apron, courtesy of Konoha as a moving in gift, was Akaashi, holding onto a wounded finger giving the stinging phalange a deathly look. The taller man short-circuited, standing there for a good 30 seconds thinking of nothing but what he would like to do to his lover at that very moment. Akaashi had other plans as he realized Bokuto, staring at him, was there and quickly called Bokuto to leave while blushing furiously. That’s when the wing spiked decided to march up to his boyfriend, grab the hurt finger, put it into his very own mouth, and suck on it. Bokuto didn’t taste any blood, so he didn’t cut it; wondering what had happened to the digit and hoping to get an answer, the tall male swirled his tongue all around the foreign object in his opening, humming in concentration. Akaashi let out a noticeably loud gasp but never pulled away from the attention he was receiving, almost seeming to enjoy it. The couple stared up at each other for a short moment, hunger in each other’s eyes, more so in the insatiable Bokuto. “Wha haffen?” The multicolored man questioned, gingerly holding the finger in his mouth that made his words less incoherent, he was still holding onto his lover's arm the guided the digit to his oral orifice but had a free hand left to do anything he wanted with. With that freehand, Bokuto made a cunning decision of beginning to feel up the supple skin on Akaashi’s side, starting at the top the thigh’s side and slowly yet sweetly rising the calloused hand higher to the smooth expanse where he grasped the waist. 

Now, Bokuto could admit that as his hand went higher and higher to what he likes to call Akaashi’s “danger zone” he stopped being so gentle and began to show his want for the olive skin to be on his. The previously mentioned “danger zone” was Akaashi’s chest, especially his pectorals and sternum spots that had the sensitivity of a tight acceleration pedal of a brand new car. The small rosebuds that were better known as nipples began to bloom as Bokuto traced his thumb around them in a ghost-like hover, the papilla hardened and the areola around grew more swollen. While Bokuto was multitasking in foreplay, Akaashi couldn’t do anything but mewl at the touches and gaze at Bokuto’s mouth in wonder as his boyfriend greedily lessened the hurt of his phalange. Akaashi gripped the counter and scrunched his eyebrows together in light ecstasy, the hold he had on the kitchen furniture acted as his anchor back to reality in the case of where Bokuto might find interest in his pelvic area. Finally, Akaashi responded to his lover’s question weakly “I burnt my finger on the pot…” Bokuto looked over to see the food done and now sitting in a cool place, meaning that the damage has been done. It’s not like I can beat up the pot for hurting my ‘Gaashi, Bokuto thought, he pouted and took the digit out of his mouth. Kissing the finger goodbye, he guided the whole body connected to his personal lollipop out of the kitchen and into the restroom.

Graciously he put on burn cream and a bandaid onto the source of pain all the while caressing Akaashi into submission, kissing his neck tenderly. Bokuto hushed his beautiful lovers whimpering and told him sweet sayings in his ear, making sure to get a nice view of Akaashi’s exposed behind while applying the ointment and bandage generously. The taller man stood behind the wounded one, both of them facing the whole body mirror “Look…” whispered Bokuto while gently pushing his partner's face to their reflection ”, you’re all better now, and look at how gorgeous you are.” The owl man beckoned the ebony-haired male to look at himself, see his lips that were red from being bitten on, his pained expression of wanting more, and his flushed cheeks from picturing the next step to the foreplay he was tortuously receiving. Unfortunately, Akaashi tore his gaze away from the mirror, embarrassed at how desperate and wanton he seemed to be looking. “Agaashhii…” Scolded the buff lover “, please look at yourself in the mirror if you wish for this..” Bokuto enunciated the this of his words by rubbing his hard, clothed member between the sensitive back that was his lover’s behind. Responsively, Akaashi did a full-body shiver and wiggled his behind to press harder into his cunning boyfriend's manhood.

Bokuto is being so dominant right now, Akaashi thought lewdly, but there was no way Akaashi could not like this. When Bokuto took charge of his pliant body Akaashi knew he was in for a thirst-quenching day, there was nothing quite like the feeling of being completely ravished by the strong male and afterward rewarded with much snuggles and warm food. “Keiji, you’re so beautiful, please look at yourself..” Bokuto murmured while kissing up and down Akaashi’s neck. Now, when Akaashi got the rare chance of hearing Bokuto say his given name, all rational thought went through the window and Akaashi became a beacon of desire for his boyfriend’s thick hands. Color the blue-eyed boy crazy because his lover decided to send him over the edge of collapse even more so when his hand found his way between Akaashi’s legs and lightly rubbed the swollen perineum. The gasping male put his hands flat on the reflective screen as a reflex to the attention his body was getting and turned his head to allow his half-lidded eyes to meet his mirror image. What he saw in the silver surface would bring his normal self quite to shame, he was a panting mess, hips jutted outward to meet the shallow humping the man behind provided to his behind, all the while being embarrassed in the fact that Bokuto was fully clothed while he, himself, was wearing a piece of black lace that wasn’t even enough to use as a tablecloth. 

“Bokuto-san...I can’t wait much longer~” Akaashi moaned loudly in surprise after his words left his mouth since the man behind him did an especially hard thrust to his backside, Akaashi put one of his hands to reach behind the both of them and grasp the back of the man’s muscled thigh, a way of telling his lover he wanted more. Bokuto gazed at Akaashi from the mirror, his yellow eyes powerful enough to make the glass shatter and hands strong enough to leave marks were he tightly held the smaller male’s dainty waist. The stronger man made no sign of taking Akaashi’s state of distress any farther as he continued the small ministration of hitting his pelvic bone into the plumpness that the whimpering male possessed and mouthing everywhere his mouth could reach the olive skin. Akaashi was getting very desperate to take this into the bedroom so he bit his lip in frustration and thought, thinking of how to make Bokuto break. Getting an idea, Akaashi took both his hands while Bokuto sucked an especially sensitive spot on his neck and put the long-fingered hands to his own cheeks. His boyfriend seemed to be aware what his Akaashi began to do so he ceased his thrusting and suckling to see what the man planning, even taking a step back to allow the show; eager to please, Akaashi took both his hands and used them to separate the bare globes, he felt the cold air of the A.C. breeze touch his tight hole and hiccuped at the feeling, “Please, Koutarou… don’t you want your reward for making me feel all better?” Just to seal the deal, the lesser clothed man flexed to make his sweet opening flutter open and closed all the while moaning in anticipation of what his actions would make Bokuto do to him, he put his hips out impossibly more to get more reaction. Still presenting the small opening to the man who has penetrated him countless times, Akaashi looks in the mirror to see that his Bokuto has begun patting down his personal area he usually puts inside Akaashi’s hole. Any second now, the black-haired male thought, he knew his loud boyfriend to be very weak to anything Akaashi did that could mean sex time, it would be any moment now that Bokuto would take Akaashi as his territory. 

Yet, Akaashi still stood there, pink anus exposed by his own hands, both sets of cheek pairs flushed, chest heaving, and brows downward in agitation. Bokuto wasn’t making any move to take the presenter of his hole, he was just leaning against the opposite tiled wall, touching his covered genitals with one hand and looking at the previously mentioned rectum with both eyes. Akaashi chose to get dirtier by making one finger trace the circle of the anus slowly, he called for Bokuto “, please Bokuto-saaan~, I don’t wanna satisfy myself...yours is so so so much better...” Just when Bokuto thought he couldn’t get any harder, he did, as much as he would long to see Akaashi’s long fingers push into himself, Bokuto would much rather do some more things beforehand. The other man hung his head low, getting close to putting the digit in himself and breathing hard when his Bokuto finally did something. What he did exactly was get on his knees, harshly slapped his great hands on to Akaashi’s buttcheeks, the owner of the round mounds yelped and flinched in response, but Bokuto wasn’t even half done as he moved the spheres to separate even farther apart. It was painfully obvious that the observer planned to see every inch of his lover, Akaashi took the hand that circled his rim and put it to the mirrored wall as a balance. Whatever the kneeling man was going to do, Akaashi was not one slice prepared for it, and oh, Akaashi was truly unprepared for what sensation came next. But before the owl could begin, he gently took Akaashi’s hand that still held onto the skin of his behind, kissed it tenderly, and placed it on the mirror with his other hand “, you’re gonna need to brace yourself for this, Keiji.” Akaashi shook and hummed in frustration for being left in the dark of whatever diabolical plan his lover had in mind, that was until, suddenly, Akaashi felt a warm, *wet* feeling that went up and down his behinds valley “, AHaaaha~” a very vocal song left the lips of the receiver as he bucked his hips in response to the strange feeling he got when Bokuto licked a fervent stripe up and down Akaashi’s backside. 

Yes, Akaashi has had many times where he was eaten out by Bokuto, and as pleasurable as they all were, today's feast was immensely different. Bokuto seemed ten times more animalistic to eating out Akaashi today, maybe it was the fact that Akaashi has been hard for a long time or that glint that the yellow eyes have in it today. Teary-eyed, all the defenseless male could do was portray his euphoria in the way of his moaning, gasping, mewling, shivers, and shakes as Bokuto ravished his sweet crevice and clasping hole. Just when the black-haired man thought it couldn’t get better than his, Bokuto gave the puckered circle an airy but watery kiss, directly contacting each opening-oral and anal. “Nooo~ I’ll cum, I’ll cum…I don’t wanna cum yet!” Akaashi complained in sectioned pants as he shook his butt in hopes to get Bokuto to do more. The beggar would be humiliated if he came to the small yet meaningful touches, he wanted something inside him, bigger, longer, thicker. The tall man hushed his beloved whimperer “, shhh, you’ll have plenty more time to cum today so just let it out…” Bokuto himself couldn’t hold out much longer, not with all that Akaashi was doing, the nearly naked man-made the owl’s own resolve crumble, if Bokuto went any quicker he knew he would defile his lover to sheds of passion. So, instead, Bokuto dragged his tongue from the scrotum to the tailbone, going back downwards to give the twitching opening another sloppy kiss, squeezing the now red buttcheeks with his dry hands. The kneeler prodded and picked with the velvety muscle, tuned his actions to meet Akaashi’s sounds of pleasure, he slobbered on the hole, French kissed the hole, and drove as deep as he could into the hole. 

Meanwhile, all that Akaashi could sense was some kind of rapturing fire shooting up his body in splashes of extreme desire, he was stuck in his own paradise where the only feeling he ever wanted to experience for the rest of his life was this one… he never wanted this to end. Sadly, his libido begged to differ as he felt the molten hot pleasure spike and pool somewhere in his belly as his pleading body's way of saying it was going to ejaculate very soon. Akaashi couldn’t care enough to wipe the drool that dribbled from his red lips to reach his defined collarbone as he gasped out “hng! I’m cumming! I’m cumming! I’m cummahhhh~” the thick liquid left him and splashed over his belly to his nipples from his penis being so full and inflated up. Legs trembling, Akaashi whimpered and moaning as Bokuto gave him permission to ride out the high as the older man kept going with his tongue deep in Akaashi’s over-sensitive channel till the already pleasured man whined for halt “, stawppp” he slurred “, no more right here… wanna have you take me on the bed!” The slurry begged and put one of his hands to Bokuto’s forehead to make him stop rimming the gaping hole, the eater took the obvious hint and rose, giving the supple ass another squeeze and spank as a promise that this wasn't done. Bokuto stood and put his lips into his lover’s hair to get the green apple scent, stared at their reflection and seemed to be in glee at how wrecked the owner of his meal appeared to look. Akaashi gave him a glare that was a mix of want and annoyance, the owl chuckled and picked up the pleasured man bridal-style then began to talk before the male being carried could protest “‘ I'm sorry, was it too much, ‘Kaashi?” “Mhhm, I might have liked it a lot... I almost wanted it to never stop…” Akaashi replied sensually. “Heh, that doesn’t sound like too bad of an idea, that meal was delicious, I can’t wait for dessert..” was the last of their conversation about the ass eating as the carrier excitedly put the carried onto the king-sized bed, closing the silk canopy, Bokuto joined his beloved on the soft mattress that was adorned with many pillows. The pillows were pushed off the bed until further notice to give the passionate couple enough space to do as many sex positions as they desired, besides, the pillows were only Akaashi’s ammo to use on his boyfriend when the perverted male said especially dirty things in mandatory sleeping hours. Regaining his composure, he watched the owl climb into the bed to close the canopy for little privacy, licking his lips at his view. 

Bokuto craved for Akaashi 25/8, today was no different except that it was slightly different in the way that Akaashi was being slightly more bashful. “Hmm, what did I do to get such an obedient cutie like you?” The owl questioned, the raven scowled and growled out playfully “I’m feeling it more today after you finally cleaned the TV room, rimmed me, and this little thing on me while you’re still wearing all those clothes, Akaashi counted one of his fingers and gestured to the lace apron he was still wearing, showing that he wanted it off when he turned to reveal the ties. “I should clean more if I’ll get this reaction out of you and I’m always obliged to kiss all holes… and it’s nice to know that my boyfriend has an exhibition kink.” The owl seductively said, pulling the strings slowly to grow anticipation to finally see more of Akaashi’s skin. Once the untied apron was falling off the bed with the abandoned pillows, Akaashi laid his body to be on his back so he could open his long legs to better present his still hard penis and shiny opening to the still hungry man, he made himself brush one hand from his pelvis to his chest to be even sexier for his beau. Bokuto looked starved, the yellow irises turning aflame as he warned “, keep doing that and we won’t be able to take this slow anymore-” he made a move to play with his still rock hard genitals as Akaashi shifted to rise on his knees and slowly make out with each other’s lips. They both were kneeling, lips locked, tongues twisted, wet sounds leaving them to bounce in the walls. The raven made them leave each other, lips puckered as he gasped out “, I’ll take care of you now, so please relax” he blushed furiously as Bokuto gaped at the words. He laid the older down on his back and got on top of the legs, not meeting Bokuto’s face but rather the imprint in his denim jeans. Akaashi undid the belt and unbuttoned the jeans with swift hands while looking at his boyfriends, showing him his present for filthiest eating out ever earlier. This would also be Akaashi’s own self-care present since his most sensitive erogenous zone was deep in his throat where Bokuto can fit, having the man in his mouth was fulfilling and not too uncomfortable since Akaashi had no gag reflex from all his times practicing, dreaming of this moment. Bokuto hummed at seeing his dirty boyfriend unzip the jeans with his teeth but hissed and looked up from the sensation of his dick meeting the cold air, impatiently waiting for his head, the soon-to-be receiver of a blow job didn’t even notice that his pale pink cock had slapped Akaashi on the cheek when it came out of the clothes cave. Akaashi couldn’t find it in him to be bothered though, maybe even finding it dirty sexy, not when he has a big dick to suck on “, Bokuto-san, you’re oh so very big today… I wonder why…” Akaashi teased as he wiggled his behind in excitement “, I won’t last very long like this,” Bokuto heaved breathily in return. Akaashi kisses the top of the penis, it was already oozing precum with its veins defined all around “, You can let it all out, I’ll be swallowing.” Was the last thing Bokuto could hear as he watched his lover fully engulf his dick into the smallmouth, starting from the tip to the shaft and all the way down till his sculpted nose bopped the trimmed pubic hair. He could feel the silvery tongue run up and down his overly sensitive length and put his hands in Akaashi’s messy hair when his lover hummed at the joy of having a while cock fill him orally. Sadly, Akaashi left the member as soon as he had deepthroated it, he put his hands on Bokuto’s thighs and said in a serious tone “, you can take control, Bokuto-san, I’ll like it much better if you’ll use this hole too.” Akaashi always knew how to get the owl’s attention and acceptance, if Akaashi hadn’t mentioned that he would enjoy it, Bokuto would have taken it easy on him, but this way, Akaashi will be fully used. Only for one nanosecond did the older hesitant, but his lover only gave his full permission by taking the length all the way again and stopping, waiting for Bokuto to pull his hair back for friction. That’s when the buff man, only he did something unexpected, he pushed Akaashi even deeper into the dick, then quickly pulled him off till he only had the tip in, he took his dick and slapped it on top of the wet tongue while moaning praises at his lover’s diligence. The wet sounds of a slobbered cock being hit on top of a wanton tongue made Akaashi moan at just how hot all of this was. Bokuto pushes and pulls Akaashi onto his cock in rapid strokes that would make any other person gag, but all Akaashi was doing was waving his behind, even more, to gather friction while sexily humming with tears in his eyes. The moaning male took the balls in his mouth and slobbered on them till they were as wet as absorbing sponges, then went back to the long cock to let Bokuto penetrate his mouth harshly but deliciously. The pace was harsh but it was what Akaashi had dreamed of, being taken like this, being allowed to choke on Bokuto’s dick and make Bokuto moan so loudly. The owl couldn’t think straight at all, making his lover go up and down his dick in race car speed, he could only hear the lewdly wet sounds of his throat opening and closing, he could only sense the warmth of the oral cavity being all around him. Without warning, Bokuto came in thick stripes while being in the deepest parts of Akaashi’s windpipe, the blow job giver felt the semen dribble down his insides and panting in the pleasure it gave him. 

“God, Keiji, you made me cum so hard” Bokuto heaved in and out, trying hard to get some air as Akaashi licked the escaping droplets that dribbled to his pointed chin. “More” the raven demanded as he grabbed and shaped Bokuto’s fingers into a piston shape, aligned his hole to the thick phalanges, and began fucking himself onto the older’s digits to prepare himself for the thick cock. “Oh, Akaashi, I can’t handle you, you’re so good, so beautiful” the pale male made the olive skin lay down on his back as he took control of his own finger’s ministrations into the trembling anus. Bokuto was a talker, he was surprisingly quieter than usual today, but he was getting his talkative rhythm back as he fingered the pucker with purpose. “No condom please, wanna feel it all today” Akaashi whispered as he moved his hips to meet the digits, he usually had the owl use protection because he disliked cleaning himself so deep in all the time (they had sex .a.lot.). Bokuto swallowed a lump in his throat he didn’t even know was there as he removed the obstacle his fingers were to have his penis hover over the tightness that winked at him in delight. Before that, Bokuto grazed Akaashi’s now red cock to coo at how the appendage may be feeling “, this part of you hasn’t gotten any love today, has it?” The owl pouted in pity for the ignored member as the raven whined in frustration “, fuck me already!” “Ooh, I think you can ask more nicely than that, baby…” the older implied wanting to see Akaashi beg for the dick to enter him. Akaashi teared up in the annoyance he was experiencing till he looked up at Bokuto and begged him “, please shove your huge cock in my hole and use it so hard it mixes up my insides and makes me only scream your name…” he tore his gaze from the smirking man just as he finished to present what he wanted to be penetrated. “Anything for my Keiji baby” Bokuto said as he leaned into the laying body, giving the whining man a peck on the lips and each nipple, the waiting male begged a second time. “Please, please, please, Kouta~AAAaaaaah~” the beggar felt the hot dick enter his sweetness in one swift motion, his whole body relapsed to the sudden action, there was stars in his eyes, his mouth was agape and he moaned in ecstasy from having been penetrated. Bokuto gave his lover’s hips a death grip as held back to allow Akaashi to get used to his more-huge-than-usual size, he breathed deeply and counted to ten as he heard his boyfriend moan. “Please move…” the black-haired male whimpered into his lover’s ear, he grasped the pale biceps for support as he felt the length do shallow thrusts inside his ass, it was so good, he could feel everything; Bokuto was balls deep in him with every thrust in and Akaashi could point to the exact spot he felt the swollen head’s coronal sulcus was inside him. Akaashi’s prostate was vibrating in pleasure and sending him chemical reaction messages that made Akaashi ask Bokuto for the sex to be harder, deeper, more, please. Bokuto complies with ease as his thrust becomes almost deadly, the raven always ends with a red butt from his ass being smacked so hard against Bokuto’s pelvis. All that the more lithe male could do was hold on for the amazing ride, he scratched at the pale biceps to release some craving and yell in happiness. Bokuto growled as he felt the swollen prostate massage his shaft with every plunge into Akaashi, in and out, in and out mercilessly. The man who was lying in the bed wrapped his legs around the penetrator as he felt another ejaculation coming soon “, Kou, I’m so close!” was all the owl heard as he made Akaashi rise to sit in his lap, moving the soft hips to rise with his superhuman strength to meet his dick in the middle. “Haaa~ that’s so good!!!” said the surprised male as he was made to hop onto Bokuto’s wet penis to find release, the stronger man sunk his teeth into the olive skin of Akaashi’s neck to stall himself from cumming. “aHAhhhhh~” Akaashi keened as he came onto their stomachs, yet the brutal pace had just begun because the pale man began moaning loudly. Bokuto moves faster and harder than before and all Akaashi could do was scream in the double ejaculation he was about to do as the two-toned man jackhammered inside him at a pace so fast that Akaashi couldn’t register anything in his mind as he screamed out Bokuto’s name. 

Yes, he did ask for the pounding of his life when he was begging, but, he also asked for a million dollars, Akaashi had no idea he was in for the filthiest sex of his life, he was sure his hole would never be the same after this, it would remain in the shape of Bokuto’s hot length forever and Akaashi would be Bokuto’s hot hole for all the rest of their lives. The powerful penetrator was so deep inside the ebony-haired male that he was sure that once Bokuto slammed himself onto the cumming penis he could feel the root of Bokuto’s balls try and enter the overstretched opening. So, as Bokuto howled in pleasure from his white liquid leaving him to go into Akaashi, all the raven could do was shake in euphoria as he theorized an incoming stomachache from the seed reaching his digestive system so quickly from the deep fuck he just got. They stayed like that for a little, both making love sounds still as there were small shifts in their still attached bodies, a whimper as the penis went flaccid in him, a groan as the anus flexed around him. Finally, the owl set him down to lay, laid a kiss on his sweaty forehead, and went to go get the essential supplies to do a basic clean off for them, which included a glass of water for his beloved to drink. “I’m sorry if I overdid it,” the older man said once he was done wiping and had his lover in his arms, chin atop the ravens head. “It made me forget everything and everyone, all I could do was scream your name,” Akaashi said in a sultry tone, his way of thanking Bokuto for the amazing bedding. Bokuto held the male in his arms tighter “, anything for my Keiji baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you made it this far! Again, I'm surprised at myself for this level of horniness but #YOLO


End file.
